


Bait

by Melime



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Blood and Injury, Bombs, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Spencer is caught and used as bait for the rest of the unit.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Isca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749755) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.
> 
> And for the [3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9721648).
> 
> A combination of three prompts (each 3 sentences):  
> Ultra_fic: any, any, life's like a box of matches, sometimes the whole thing catches, and all you can do is watch it burn  
> Undeadrobins: Any, any, blood dripping between fingers  
> Anon: any, any, bad ending

Spencer wondered if somehow it was his fault, if there was something he did that made him keep finding himself in these situations, aside from his line of work, since more often than not he seemed to be the one to get himself caught by angry unsubs who wanted to make him not only their next victim but a special one at that.

He should probably be trying to escape, do something to help with his own rescue, but he was exhausted, he could barely feel his arms from how tight they were tied around his back, and he lost so much blood that even staying awake was a challenge.

Maybe this time there was really nothing he could do, no way to escape, maybe this was the time all he got to do was watch through monitors, not knowing if he wanted his team to show up to rescue him or if he would rather they stayed far away from this obvious trap, just knowing that whichever the case, he was powerless to influence the outcome.

-

Slow and steady, his blood kept travelling down his arms, all the way to his fingertips before dripping on the ground, its moisture coming almost as a comfort to his shafted wrists, although it was still far from enough to help him get released.

He tried counting the drops to keep track of the volume, not because it gave him any hope that he would be rescued in time for that information to be useful, but because it gave him something to focus on that wasn't the possibility that his team was walking into a trap.

Knowing that he would likely die there didn't hurt near as much as being used as a bait to kill the people that he cared about the most.

-

Spencer saw them coming through the screens, left there to taunt him by the long gone killer, saw them walking right into the house, too fast for their own good, too desperate to find him.

He heard the click of the bomb activating behind him, and knew that meant only a few seconds until detonation, and could guess that it was enough to destroy half the block, enough to kill most people he ever cared about, and who were only there because he was careless enough to get caught again.

He tried to scream a muffled warning, but it was too late.


End file.
